1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a monitoring camera system that performs transmission and reception of information or data to and from a monitoring camera and a sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A monitoring camera system that monitors an intruder entering a site of a house is conventionally known as an example of a communication system that performs transmission or reception of information or data with a sensor. For example, a monitoring camera system shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-99862 includes a home server capable of recording a video or an audio, an infrared sensor, a video camera, and a microphone. When the infrared sensor detects an intruder, the home server records a video regarding the intruder and an audio regarding the intruder using the video camera and the microphone.
However, in Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2000-99862 described above, a setting value of the sensor including a threshold value used to determine that the sensor has detected a target (for example, an intruder) is not a value considering actual individual circumstances of a user, but is often uniformly set to a fixed value (default value), for example, in a specification or the like.
In other words, a case in which a user actually confirms an operation in which a sensor actually installed indoors, outdoors, or the like detects a target (for example, an intruder), and then, a setting value of the sensor is changed after actual use of the sensor is started is not assumed. Therefore, the setting value may not meet actual individual circumstances of the user, or the sensor may not operate as expected by the user.
Further, when the user changes the setting value (for example, sensitivity, and the threshold value) of the sensor into an appropriate setting value while actually confirming that the sensor detects the target (for example, an intruder), work of the user performing setting and changing while coming and going from and to an installation place of the sensor and an installation place of a receiver (for example, master device) that receives information (for example, information indicating abnormality) detected by the sensor occurs, and thus, there are problems in that complicated work is required for the user, and convenience for the user deteriorates. Particularly, when a large number of sensors are installed, an individual setting should be performed for each sensor, and setting work of the user increases. Further, work regarding a setting of a controlled device used in association with the sensor also increases.